Means of Heaven
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: The sequel of 'An All Mighty Paintball Game' but can be a stand-alone. Aziraphale is on Probation by order of Heaven for the next four months following the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't. He's under house arrest and saddled with an angel assistant. How will he cope? CHAPTER TWO CORRECTED.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather blustery afternoon, not uncommon in England, and certainly not so in London. Several people who were milling about the streets of Soho were wrapped up in their coats to keep out the chill, their umbrellas suddenly turning inside out from the wind. Four figures crossed the street outside a familiar bookshop, not minding the traffic or rush of human beings. They stopped outside the doorstep of said building. Gabriel, Michael and Sandalphon looked like ordinary businessmen in slightly outdated and perhaps garish colored suits. Their female companion, who was dressed in an ancient looking white flowing gown associated with ethereal beings, looked up to building's sign that read

_A.Z. Fell and Co. Antiquarian and Unusual Books. _

Then her eyes fell on the bookshop hours, and looked slightly puzzled.

"Wouldn't know a day of hard work, the lazy Angel." Sandalphon grumbled as they entered the shop.

Said owner of the bookshop's voice could be heard from a back room. "With you in a moment! Feel free to browse among the books!"

Two of the Archangels rolled their eyes, not at all interested in mortal writings. The girl, however, picked up the first book with a title that caught her eye, and began to read with interest.

Aziraphale appeared with a pasted smile to greet his guests, that instantly faded as he recognized Gabriel, Michael and Sandalphon. He quickly moved to turn the sign to 'closed', took a deep breath, then turned to the Angels. Aziraphale clasped his hands in front of him. He stood taller somehow, no longer intimidated by the Archangels before him.

"Is there something you want to discuss with me?" His voice was calm, but slightly cold.

"Aziraphale," Gabriel was trying to sound pleasant as he walked forward. "Why so formal? We're your friends."

Aziraphale's ethereal glow began to form over him. "We are _not_...friends. Frankly, I will do HER bidding, but I don't really care one bit about the bureaucracy of heaven any longer. You literally fired me."

The smile on Gabriel's face shifted back to his usual grimace. "Then I won't mince words. Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, you are instructed to be on probation for the next four months. You are officially under house arrest, and can leave only to perform a quota of miracles and go out to church. You'll be assigned an 'assistant' who will be keeping tabs on you." He gestured to the young woman who looked shy. "And you are not to have contact with the demon Crowley."

"And if I don't comply with them?" Aziraphale scowled.

A shadow of anger passed over Gabriel's face, but it was Michael that answered, "Then you will Fall, Aziraphale."

Aziraphale took a step back, drawing in a sharp breath. He may not have respect for the authority that stood in front of him, but he liked being an angel. He had been one since before the Beginning. He liked being among humans, who had the capacity for love, mercy and charity for their fellow man. His love and compassion for them was not one that was shared by Gabriel, Michael or the others. And, more to the point, Aziraphale was afraid of Falling. He knew what happened to Crowley after his own Fall. If they distrusted a demon fof Hell, then they would not be so kind to him. To say the prospect frightened him was an understatement.

He cleared his throat. "V-very well. I'll agree to the terms." He muttered, hesitantly shaking the hand of Gabriel who had offered his own.

"Maybe you'll be in better shape if you're not eating mortal food." Gabriel laughed, while playfully punching Aziraphale in the stomach, which made him wince slightly. The three Archangels made their way to the entrance. "I look forward to seeing you, Aziraphale!"

The door slammed shut as they stepped over the threshold. Aziraphale glared at it for some moments. "I happen to like human food, you bastard." he huffed.

"Umm….excuse me?" The feminine voice drew Aziraphale's attention again with a jump. His ethereal glow instantly disappeared as he was thrown back into reality. He stumbled to his desk chair to sit down. It seemed to be too much just at that moment. He'd wanted to get angry at the limitations set on him and the cruel words that were spoken by his former boss. But he could do nothing but comply, to try to be a good little angel again to get back into the Hosts favor, not that he wanted it. How was he going to tell Crowley? What if the demon came _here? _Surely this new angel would not hesitate to report his conversations with Crowley. He'd just have to find a way to send a message. A letter perhaps…..

"Are you all right, Principality Aziraphale?" The girl bent to put both hands on his shoulders in a reassuring manner.

Aziraphale took a shuddering breath. "Yes...I-I'm fine. "F-forgive me, my child." He trailed off then tried to begin a smile. He hadn't bothered to look at her while he had been speaking with Gabriel. Now he could see her; she was as he gathered, a fairly young angel, no more than a Guardian Angel by all accounts. It figured that they would send a lowest ranking angel to take charge of him, seeing as they had a low opinion of him. She had golden shoulder length hair, hazel eyes and a petite stature. "What is your name, child?"

She blushed. "My name is Magdiel, oh mighty Principality." She gushed, saying his rank with the utmost respect and a deep bow. "I-I am a guardian angel. You're my first assignment, actually." The girl stuck out her hand to shake with him, "It's nice to meet you. This is my first time on Earth, and in a big city like London!"

He smiled kindly. This angel was naive at best, it would not be difficult to maneuver covertly around her. However, this innocence could be a facade. No doubt that she had been briefed by Gabriel about his 'rebellious' actions during the Non-Apocalypse. Perhaps she had even been told of Crowley's appearance so that she could watch out for him. This new angel would bring some little interest in his house arrest. But it also would garner caution, as she was reporting back to Heaven.

Crowley brought him exasperation, humor and most of all, genuine friendship that he enjoyed everyday throughout his long existence. He never had to stand on ceremony with him, nor be cautious as to what was said (well, until he discovered the whereabouts of the Anti-Christ), as they really weren't on any side but their own. It wasn't as though they stopped talking to one another at one time, after all. After their argument in 1862, they proceeded to stay out of one another's path for 79 years until 1941, when Crowley had saved him from Nazi spies at that church. He realized there would be no more dinners, no more days of drinking at the bookshop. He was well and truly cut off from the only friend he trusted.

He pushed aside the feeling of dread and tried to give her a bright look. "And please, just call me Aziraphale. Formality is not very common nowadays."

"O-of course Prin-er-Aziraphale." She sputtered. After looking around for a moment, she continued with. "I heard that you've owned this bookshop for many years."

Aziraphale nodded, "Since 1800." He rubbed the back of his neck. I don't really sell my books, honestly."

"Why?" Magdiel glanced at him with a puzzled expression.

"That would be like selling one of my children, dear. This place is merely to store the collection I've compiled over the centuries." He picked up a nearby book and ran a hand over its cover. "I read these books when they were first published; in some instances I even met the author. To me, they are memories of those times that I cherish and never want to part with. The stories, the observations of humans during the era that they wrote is why I came to understand and love humanity."

Much to his surprise, she nodded. "I've never read any of the mortals' written word until just now. The few lines I read were fascinating! Are all texts like that?"

Aziraphale shrugged, "It depends on what interests you. I can tell you though, some fictional stories are quite fantastic. Perhaps, since you'll be stuck here for the next four months, you can read some wonderful ones." He was actually a little pleased to find someone who thought human books were interesting. It didn't seem like an act either, she seemed genuinely enthusiastic.

Clapping her hands behind her back, she wandered around the bookshop, touching the book covers, sitting in the antique chairs, and marveling at the old knick knacks. " You know, this looks nothing like what an Angel's quarters seem like in Heaven." She looked back and blushed a little. "Ah, but you probably already know that."

Aziraphale almost said that-yes, that was the point. But then, he didn't want to seen maligning Heaven. He just shrugged, "I suppose I decorated it in the style popular when I opened. I believe the only thing that's changed is the lighting. I never use candles anymore, unless I have to contact Heaven." He paused, "Maybe I'll tell you that story in a bit. Now, I need some hot cocoa."

* * *

"So the Anti-Christ was just an 11 year old boy? And he restored your bookshop? I thought he was-" Magdiel's voice lowered. "_evil_."

"No, my child. He is like all beings of every realm. He _chose. _Adam didn't use his occult powers to end the world and rejected his Father, Satan. He's a good kid, brought up by a good family, and probably wiser than his years. It's why he remade this place." Aziraphale gestured all around him. His face fell after a pause. "I suppose that there's no point in defending my actions." He finished quietly. His 'sins' were probably trumpheted by Gabriel as an example of what fallen Angels were like.

He heard the sound of a familiar motor approaching and alarm bells began to ring

In his mind. Aziraphale got up from his chair and handed the mug to her. "Would you be a dear and take these to the kitchen for me and wash them? There should be soap and a washcloth in the sink."

Magdiel, being trained to be helpful, nodded and disappeared into the back room as there was a knock at the shop's door. He pulled up the blind and shouted very loudly, so that the other angel could hear him. "I'm sorry, we're closed!" But facing Crowley he mouthed, while mimicking a phone. _Call me here. I can't talk now._

Crowley's face screwed up in annoyance, but seeing the panic in the angel's face, the demon nodded. A few minutes later, he heard the Bentley peeling away. Aziraphale sighed, glad to dodge that bullet, before he sauntered to the register and awaited Crowley's call.

The phone rang a moment later. Picking up the receiver, he answered in a clamorous tone. "A.Z. Fell Bookshop. How may I help you?" Aziraphale knew that Magdiel had finished with the cups and now was standing looking curiously at him. He spoke into the phone calmly. "Why Nanny Ashtoreth, I haven't heard from you in a while. How is young Master Warlock? No. I'm sorry, I can't invite you over for tea today, I'm afraid. I'm hosting my niece and I have a large inventory to do. Yes, of course you can stop by the bookshop for a moment, if you wish. I'll see you then."

"Who's Nanny Ashtoreth?" Magdiel asked curiously when he had put down the phone.

"She was the nanny who looked after the child Heaven believed was the Anti-Christ." He answered. The younger angel didn't need to know any more that that, Aziraphale decided. He glanced up and down at her. "Look, you're going to have to have more human clothes while you're here. The celestial ones will only bring questions from humans." He went to a bench where a Harrods catalogue that he'd gotten in the mail had been tossed aside. "Pick out something from there and feel free to change it as you please. Though I suggest some warmer clothes now that the weather is getting colder."

She nodded, thanking him before sitting on the settee to look through it. Aziraphale sat at his desk and scribbled a note for Crowley explaining everything. He hoped that he could slip to the demon when he came in.

**To Be Continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale was busy beginning the inventory of his books on a ladder. Meanwhile Magdiel (who had miracled a new outfit from a catalogue) sat on the settee, reading a book on human history of the last 100 years. They both looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"We're closed!" Aziraphale called from the ladder, not bothering to look at the entryway.

A high-pitched feminine voice called back, "It's Nanny Ashtoreth, dear!"

Aziraphale immediately climbed down the ladder and greeted his guest by ushering her in. He almost laughed at the sight. It had been years since Crowley had dressed as the nanny who had cared for Warlock, having retired it when the boy turned 11.

"Good afternoon, Brother Francis. It is good to see you again. I had no idea that you owned a bookshop." The tone was one of feigned surprise. Then 'she' noticed the girl standing behind him, "And who is this young lady?"

Aziraphale motioned Magdiel forward, putting his hands on her shoulders to reassure her, "This is my niece, Maggie." He gestured to the lady, "This is Nanny Ashtoreth. She was the nanny of the were the family I was gardener to for a few years."

Magdiel's face clouded, "I didn't know you were a gardener, Uncle Fell. I thought you always had this bookshop."

Aziraphale's face shifted as he tried to come up with a feasible explanation. "Yes, well I was assigned to look after the Dowling's child and see that he was-being led towards the Light." Well, it wasn't a total lie anyway. The angel decided to change the subject. "How is young Warlock, Nanny Ashtoreth?"

Now it was Crowley-Nanny Ashtoreth's turn to look a little crestfallen. 'She' pasted on a fake sad smile. "Ah, I'm afraid the boy is too grown up to need his nanny anymore. But I have found another family to serve since then. Today is my day off, so I decided to come to your bookshop."

Aziraphale nodded, "That's good." He grabbed a folded piece of paper, "I was wondering if you were free that you could do me a rather large favor." He rubbed the back of his neck.

The nanny's eyebrows rose. "Of course, dear."

He handed her the paper, "I'm going to be busy for the next few months with an inventory of my shop. I'm going to start today. I was wondering if you could pick me up a few things for tonight. I found a cookery book and am excited to try using it."

He handed her the list and some money. "I'd be glad to, Brother Francis. But you do know that grocery stores and restaurants deliver nowadays, right? You really must get with the 21st century, dear!" Nanny Ashtoreth waggled a finger and behind him, Magdiel giggled.

When Nanny Ashtoreth had exited the shop, Aziraphale turned to find Magdiel with a puzzled expression on her face. "Is there something wrong, Magdiel?'

She tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "I don't know. That lady seems odd. It feels like her aura is….well, evil."

Aziraphale's shoulders stiffened, but then relaxed. "Perhaps she's a Satanist. I've encountered them a few times over the centuries. It's probably nothing." He tried to begin a smile. Of course, even a low level Angel could feel the presence of a demon, even if he or she never encountered one before in their existence. "Now, I know you were busy reading, but I was wondering if you could help me pull books off the shelves?"

Nearly half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. "Please come in if that's you, Nanny Ashtoreth!" Aziraphale shouted from a far off bookcase, again coming to meet her.

The nanny came in holding two full paper bags of groceries that Aziraphale immediately relieved of her. "Thank you for doing this for me, Nanny Ashtoreth, I really do appreciate it. " When 'she' nodded in the affirmative, he replied. " I'll go and put these away, shall I?"

When Nanny Ashtoreth and Magdiel were alone, an awkward silence hung in the air.

"So," the Nanny began, "You're Mr. Fell's niece then? How long are you staying in London?"

Magdiel looked flustered, "Em...four months. I'm-going to school and Uncle Ezra offered to take me in."

Nanny Ashtoreth nodded. "That was very kind of him."

Aziraphale soon returned and chatted about some new first edition books that he was eager to get his hands on. When the Nanny enquired what Magdiel was studying, Aziraphale blurted out, "Theology."

"That is an interesting line of study." Nanny Ashtoreth commented mildly, then looked at her watch. "I'm afraid I'll have to go. Things to do, you see."

"Thank you again for your help today, Nanny Ashtoreth," Aziraphale said, guiding her to the door. "Please feel free to come by if you have some free time."

After she had left the shop. Aziraphale saw that Magdiel was once again pensive. "What is the matter, my dear?"

The younger angel just shook her head. "It's probably nothing, but I could have sworn that her eyes look yellow. Like a serpent would have." she shuddered.

"Magdiel," Aziraphale sighed, "If...she makes you feel uneasy, I won't invite her again." Even in disguise, Crowley could not fool the other Angel He would not allow Crowley to enter the bookshop, lest his true self be revealed and he would be reported to Heaven. The thought made him bite his lip. He tried to begin a smile. "How about I do some miracling while I show you some of the city?"

Magdiel's blue eyes lit up. "Yes please!"

After putting on their coats, they walked about the streets while Magdiel took in the sights and sounds of a modern Earth city. Aziraphale couldn't help but be amused by her amazement, after all he had seen London grow from wooden homes and stone fortifications to its present ultra sleek facades.

_I wonder where I should take her first? _He wondered. He and Crowley had lived in London for nearly 400 years and knew the streets like the back of their hand. Suddenly it occurred to him just where they should go.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the pair to reach The British Museum. On the way, Aziraphale miracled money into the purse of a woman who was bemoaning that she thought she had more, stopped a runaway buggy, and miracled a loaf of bread to a homeless man.

_Three miracles in one day, that's better than my average Azi_raphale thought to himself, making a mental note of them to write down for his report. It still annoyed him that he had to dance to the strings of Heaven's bureaucracy after being cut off from it following the events at Lower Tadfield.

It had not escaped Aziraphale's notice that he knew that they were being followed by something during their sojourn. It was fairly subtle too. Aziraphale noticed a circular shadow from the corner of his eye, but whenever he turned his head to look, it disappeared from sight. Knowing that it wasn't just his imagination made the angel feel uneasy. Was this Hell? Or was it Heaven keeping tabs on him? He shook his head. Heaven wasn't made of shadows, so it could only be the former.

"Come, child." He said, gesturing the younger angel up the steps to the museum while she had been busy gawking at the scale of the exterior.

They spent the entire afternoon in the British Museum, Aziraphale guiding Magdiel around the various eras in human history. Luckily, they were both angels, so neither got tired, therefore the pair spent hours looking at the exhibits. As Aziraphale had been present during most of Earth's past, he happily explained where he was during each era, and its significance to humans, much to the awe of Magdiel.

They reluctantly but happily exited with the rush of tourists as the museum closed. Sunset began to descend over the city, casting a golden shadow over everything.

"Let's get back to the bookshop." Aziraphale said.

Aziraphale was wary during the entire trip back to the shop. He always tried to look with the corner of his eye, or discreetly look over his shoulder to see if there was anyone following them, but found nothing. He let his body relax as they finally made it.

He was surprised to find a small package addressed to him. In the corner was an "A" with Crowley's residence on it. _Clever demon_ Aziraphale thought to himself.

"What's that, Aziraphale?" Magdiel asked curiously, swinging her eyes first to the box, then to him.

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Don't know. Guess I'll find out." He laughed.

After unlocking the door and stepping inside, he placed the box on his register desk and, taking a mail opener, sliced it open. Under a small mountain of paper was a black sleek mobile phone. He read the note which said: "_I've set up the phone for you, including the wifi."_ Aziraphale's eyebrows knit together. He had often heard Crowley complain about the book shop not having wifi, though what it was had mistified him. He read further. "_Password is 'garden' and my number is already programmed in.'_ There were more instructions on how to do something called 'text', research on the 'internet', and how to order food from the grocers and restaurants.

"Brother Aziraphale?" Magdiel's voice half startled him from his reading.

He stuffed the phone in his pocket, deciding to call Crowley later. "Yes, my dear?" he half turned around.

"I was wondering about something." She began. He raised his chin in a signal for her to continue. "I was looking at what people were wearing while we were out today. I can't help but notice that your clothes are a bit...out of fashion."

Aziraphale raised his shoulders, not perturbed by the question. "That's what's nice about this century, Magdiel. Anyone can wear whatever fashion suits them, be it modern, or old-fashioned." He glanced at the clock, "My goodness, it's time to start dinner. Would you like to help me?"

In the cramped kitchenette, Aziraphale looked at a recipe for Shepherd's pie from a yellowing cookbook with his spectacles on, while Magdiel was busy cutting the potatoes.

"Aziraphale?" She asked, still concentrating on her task, "May I ask you something?"

"Certainly." He replied, though he didn't take his eyes off the page.

"Why do you wear glasses? You're an Angel, so you have no use for them, right?"

At this, Aziraphale did chuckle a little, then took them off. "I suppose that I have gotten used to wearing them to blend in to humanity, that I forgot that my vision is well..perfect."

During dinner, Magdiel was pensive. Aziraphale shifted slightly. "Is the food not to your liking? Maybe you're just not used to eating mortal food."

"It's okay, I guess. You're right, I'm just not used to it yet." Magdiel commented.

"I suppose you are just unaccustomed to anything that isn't heaven based. It's alright. I can cook for myself if you don't want to eat." Aziraphale said quietly.

If Crowley were here, he wouldn't hesitate to try his cooking, even tease the angel about it a bit. Even ask aloud why he was trying to cook, for which he would have replied 'for fun!' That sentiment sent a flood of cold down his stomach. Suddenly, the food did not taste good, it seemed heavy in his body. He did continue to eat however, trying not to look as though he was uncomfortable. Internally, Aziraphale wondered if Gabriel warned her about the ills of eating what he called _gross matter_.

"By the way, there's a bedroom upstairs if you want it." he pointed to the upper floor.

"I don't sleep. Angels don't sleep. Surely you know that." Magdiel replied coolly.

Aziraphale shifted slightly. "Of course, but I thought you might like some place for privacy." He attempted a chuckle, "Surely you don't want to watch me turn pages and organize books all day."

"Thank you." she said awkwardly, smiling shyly, "I've never had my own quarters before, actually."

"It has a nice window seat to look out on to the city. You know the phrase 'Fools rush in where angels fear to tread?' " She looked confused, but Aziraphale laughed. "That's what Soho was like from the 60's onward. It was...well not a reputable place for an angel to dwell. For a time it was a place of disrepute, and now it's less so...more metropolitan. Lots of cafes and shops."

They finished dinner, and Aziraphale gathered the dishes. "Why don't you get settled upstairs, and I'll do the dishes? If there are any books on the bed, just move them aside, and I'll put them somewhere else, later."

"Thank you, brother Aziraphale!" She replied, running up the stairs, closing the door with a loud click. He craned his neck to see if he was alone, then pulled out his phone. He read the instructions

-A.: Are you there?

-F: yes, finally have a moment to talk. She's busy upstairs setting up the spare bedroom.

-A: You let her have your room?!

-F: Well, I had to. Only way I could have the privacy to write to you.

-A: Text, it's texting, angel.

-F: Whatever. she's….asking a lot of questions.

-A: So? She's never been to Earth has she?

-F: About me. I'm wondering if she is trying to figure out what kind of angel I am, or if I'm even acting like one.

-A: Don't worry, just keep in contact with me. I'll try to help.

-F: Don't think you should come by again. She saw your eyes.

-A: SHIT!

-F: Language, dear.

-A: Sorry. I'll come up with a game plan. I think she's not all she says she is, especially if she's working for Gabriel.

F: Thank you, my dear, goodnight.

A: 'Night, Angel.

Above him on the second story landing, Magdiel had silently miracled herself out of her room. She carefully replaced her own phone in her pocket, and pursed her lips.

_Tbc…._

**a/n: I'm sorry that it took so long to write this. I didn't know how to move the conversation along for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

The three months following Magdiel's arrival were the tensest for Aziraphale since the approach of Armageddon. The younger angel seemed happy to be shown around the city by him, happily took in every word of Scripture in church, and discussed it's human interpretation with him. But Aziraphale felt the aloof coldness within this exuberance.

He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable over the questions posed by her. Why did he insist on using human transport and not his miracles to travel? Why he didn't mind living among humans? Why did he like their food? On one particular afternoon, after a trip to the green-grocers, the lady behind the till sweetly inquired on how he was and if the bookshop was doing well. Magdiel asked him how he explained his longevity to the curious humans, to which he answered, "Humans are short-lived people. They move or pass away and new ones begin to live here."

One question seemed to chill Aziraphale the most when she asked how he managed not to discorporate for so long, and how he managed to do so only once before Armageddon. He bit his lip and drew in a few deep breaths. He obviously couldn't tell her that Crowley had saved him countless times throughout the centuries. That the discorporation that took place in the bookshop had been an accident brought about by a misunderstanding. Still distrustful of her, he said with a wry smile, "I had a guardian angel looking after me."

On one occasion, Aziraphale had received a phone call about a rare book that one of his fellow booksellers was finally going to put on the market. Aziraphale was about to ask Magdiel if she wanted to come along, but she had been engrossed in a copy of Jane Eyre and did not want to go with him. "I'll be back in an hour's time."

It had taken him twenty minutes to reach his fellow booksellers and purchase the book he wanted. Aziraphale glanced around before stepping into a darkened alleyway to call Crowley.

"Aziraphale?" The demon's voice was filled with surprise, "Where are you calling from?"

"A corner off of Tottenham Court Road. I did" The angel replied, glancing off to the distant street sign. "Listen, can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Angel. Where should we meet?"

"The Bandstand. I have to get back soon without having suspicion cast on me, Crowley."

"No problem, Angel. Meet you there."

Ten minutes later, they had met at the appointed spot. The demon could sense the hesitation in his counterpart. "What's wrong, Aziraphale?"

The angel clasped his hands together but didn't look at his friend for a moment. "I know, I shouldn't be suspicious of other angels, but I'm worried, Crowley." He wrung his hands, "She asked me how I managed not to get discorperated, and how I managed to get a body during the Non-Armageddon."

Crowley looked nonplussed. "Surely she'd be curious. What did you tell her?"

At this, Aziraphale smiled wryly. "I told her I had a guardian angel on my side. And that a misunderstanding brought about my latest discorperation that was remedied by the Anti-Christ. I didn't dare tell her about possessing a body that was not mine."

Crowley blinked, but then burst into a short laugh. "Sly, angel!" His laughter soon died away when his counterpart didn't join in. He crossed his arms. "You think that she's reporting back to Heaven, then? Must do, that's what she was assigned to you, Angel. Why so worried, though? You've been a good little angel. She'll be gone in a few weeks, right?"

Aziraphale nodded dimly, "I just feel that something is going to happen that will tip her hand."

"Don't worry, I have a plan. I had to do a little research, but I think it'll work. When's your next day out?"

Aziraphale glanced at him, "Sunday, why? Crowley, what?-"

But Crowley raised a hand. "Just trust me, Angel."

* * *

It was on a particularly bitter cold Sunday two weeks into November when the two angels were walking home from church. They were at the Christmas market off Leicester Square, Magdiel taking in the lights and stalls filled with food and crafts with wonder. After buying a crepe for each of them, the younger angel said. "Do hum-er-people usually buy gifts for their loved ones here?"

Aziraphale seemed to think about this moment, "Yes, my dear. If not here, then at the department stores around the city."

"I thought it was a celebration of Our Lord?" She looked at him perplexed.

"It still is, dear. Gift-giving...well that began long ago. There was a man who gave gifts to children during this time of year, he was called Nickolas. That's where the legend of Saint Nicholas came from and is still celebrated today. Gift-giving, especially for children, started in the 19th century. That's when the Christmas cards we've been getting also became popular. It's also a celebration of Christ's gifts from the Magi."

There was a scream from behind them, and both had turned to see a lanky man running with a woman's purse. The suspect seemed to push past people creating an outcry while the police chased him. Magdiel glanced over to Aziraphale, who put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"We shouldn't interfere, Magdiel; it's a human matter."

Magdiel shook off his hand. "So, you are going to leave that man to get away and perhaps commit more crimes?" She stomped off, making herself invisible to the human population.

"Mag-" Aziraphale began, but she had disappeared before he could even protest. He made himself invisible as well and spread his wings to follow her aura. He ducked into alleyways and sparsely populated side streets, guided by the other angel's aura. When he turned a corner, Aziraphale found a crowd gathered around the man who had snatched the purse, who lay face down on the pavement.

"Did'ya see what happened?" An older man with a Christmas jumper asked of another balding man next to him.

"'E was runnin', then just collapsed!" Exclaimed a young woman wearing a cafe apron. "Bloke probably had an 'eart attack or sumthin."

Magdiel stood not too far from them, observing the scene with a grim expression. It was then that Aziraphale caught sight of a Holy Sword in the fading sunlight. Her eyes meet his, cold and hard and mouth pinched.

"Come with me!" The Principality hissed while he took hold of her hand suddenly, teleporting them back to the bookshop. Once there, Magdiel wrenched his grasp from Aziraphale's own. The older angel crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, are you going to tell me why you thought it was proper to kill an ordinary human?"

"I was only carrying out justice as I am allowed to perform, Aziraphale." Magdiel's voice was icy, no longer the innocent young tone.

"Last time I checked, Guardian Angels are not issued Holy swords." Aziraphale snapped. "Are you going to tell me who you are, or shall we have a little chat with the Metatron?"

The female angel pursed her lips, "Very well." She stepped back a moment, the Holy Light flooding the bookshop. When it faded, the angel was wearing a pale yellow modern business suit like those of the Archangels. She shook out her wings, a scowl now crossing her face. "I am the Archangel Raguel, Principality Aziraphale."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

"You did a bad thing for a good reason, Principality Aziraphale." Raguel regarded him mildly.

Aziraphale had taken a few unconscious steps backward, though he stood up straight. His eyes flickered with anger, but he didn't flinch.

"Why," Aziraphale asked quietly. "Why the facade? Surely Gabriel has told you that I betrayed Heaven by stopping the Apocalypse."

Raguel's face remained impassive. "You know I am the Archangel of justice. I have come down here to judge for myself, Guardian of the Eastern Gate."

Aziraphale didn't move, and his eyes never left her gaze. "Whatever Gabriel said was true. I worked with a demon to stop the End Times. I nearly killed the Anti-Christ child, but was...stopped."He didn't want to mention the possession of Madam Tracy because that was a whole nother topic."The thing is, we both appreciate this world, and the humans that inhabit it, despite all their faults."

At that moment, the bell above the bookshop door tinkled, and the door creaked open. Aziraphale gasped as he turned to see who had come into his shop. Over Raguel's shoulder stood a concerned looking Crowley, arms crossed and leaning against a wall.

"NO," Aziraphale groaned, "What are you doing here?!"

Making sure you're not in danger."Crowley replied, nonchalantly. He nodded to the woman in front of him. "So, which one is this?"

Raguel turned to face him, her expression disapproving. "I am the archangel Raguel, Serpent of Eden."

"You know who I am then, do you?" he levelled a casual finger at Aziraphale. "I happen to know that the angel over there has been an obedient angel all this time."

"How do you know of this arrangement, demon?" she tilted her head slightly, inquiring.

Crowley seemed to falter for a moment, then covered it with a smooth gesture of ease. "He sent me a note that he was being evaluated, so I shouldn't come around." Aziraphale's dumbfounded expression and clenched fists made the demon wince. No, he probably shouldn't have said that.

Raguel's eyebrows lifted. "Oh really?" She fished out her phone, scrolled through her pictures and presented them with a perfectly enhanced photo of Azirphale's conversation with Crowley.

"Shit!" Crowley muttered.

"Language, Crowley." Aziraphale muttered.

"And I know that you, Serpent of Eden, came into this shop dressed as a woman on my first day here."

"What do you want, Raguel?''Aziraphale interrupted. "To seize my mortal corporation, my eternal essence? To lock me in a white room for hundreds of years and forget about me until I 'learn my lesson?' " Aziraphale's voice grew more booming and considerably more forceful in pitch. Crowley looked away, afraid to recognize the terror in his friend's face after having disappeared for centuries. When the angel returned, he seemed afraid of white rooms and being touched on the shoulder.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." A masculine voice echoed in the shop. Gabriel appeared next to Raguel, face pinched.

Rotating on his heel, Aziraphale could see Uriel and Sandalphon struggling to hold Crowley's arms behind his back while the demon swore at them.

"Raguel," Aziraphale said coldly, his aura beginning to spark to life. "Do you know why I became friends with a demon...with Crowley?" His glare fell upon Gabriel, "It's because I was never looked down on or belittled by him." his voice lowered a little, "Maybe he was trying to tempt me into evil in the beginning, but couldn't or wouldn't do it. Crowley isn't a demon in the sense of the word, more of a fallen angel. He's kind-"

"Shut up!" Crowley hissed.

"It's true." Aziraphale continued. "He saved countless children during our 6000 years. The children of the Flood, the Plagues, wars. And he saved me-from despair...and danger. I did the same for him. He taught me that there's more to my existence than my job and being yelled at for things I may not have done properly. He showed me what it meant to be human. "I'm tired of being treated like c-crap, Gabriel!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "That's touching sunshine, but it still doesn't excuse your fraternizing."

Aziraphale's eyes widened, then his face flushed red, not with embarrassment, but sheer anger. He stomped over to the Archangel, nearly nose to nose with him and hissed. "How dare you! Do you really want to go down this path, Gabriel? Because I happen to know that one, if not more of you are fraternizing with Hell as well!"

Gabriel's violet eyes narrowed dangerously, his chin raised. "You can't prove that." he scoffed.

A ghost of a smile graced the Principality's lips. "Oh, but I can." He turned back to Raguel. "Raguel, you might want to have a look at both Gabriel and Michael's contacts on their phones."

"And why is that?" Raguel inquired.

"Because I heard Michael talking to Hastur over his phone in passing." Crowley added.

"He's lying, of course!" sneered Uriel

Raguel extended her hand. Michael hurled a warning glance, but handed it over to her colleague. She unlocked their phones, easily navigating each. For a few seconds, all that could be heard in the room was the sharp click clack of a grandfather clock, and the scrolling sound of one on a mobile. After a moment, Raguel looked up. "They are not there, Principality Aziraphale."

Aziraphale paled. "No, they have to be-" he clutched a tuft of his flaxen hair. He lifted his head suddenly. "Records!" He said triumphantly, "They'll likely be records of their calls in the data banks Upstairs that can't be altered by anyone!"

Raguel nodded, "I will investigate those."

"You're taking the word of a traitor and a demon?!" sniffed Sandalphon with disdain.

"I will not divert the laws of Heaven, Sandalphon." Raguel returned, primly. "Ours is one of order, discipline and fairness."

"Speaking of Heavenly law," Crowley added, "You might want to interrogate Gabriel about summary executions of fellow angels; namely, Aziraphale."

That commanded Raguel's attention again. "What is this he speaks of, Gabriel?" Her stare fell upon the fellow archangel.

"The demon is lying, as they are prone to do." Gabriel sniffed, seeming unconcerned.

At that moment Raguel turned to Aziraphale. "Aziraphale?"

The angel looked elsewhere, directing his eyes to the floor as he spoke. "I-I was kidnapped in broad daylight in London by Uriel and Sandlaphon. There were some other angels also, but I don't recall who they were. I was hauled back to Heaven where I was assured in no uncertain terms that I was to be dealt with to maintain peace. I was ordered to step into hellfire."

"And yet you stand here right now." Raguel mused. I think we will return to that in a moment. "Where were Uriel and Sandalphon?"

"They were standing next to Gabriel during the-my execution." Aziraphale replied, meeting the eyes of his superiors.

"And Michael?"

"Downstairs, supplying holy water for my execution, which I was sentenced to after an actual trial." Crowley added helpfully.

"So you, Gabriel, took it upon yourself to capture an angel assigned to Earth. Not only that, you and your cohorts decided to be judge, jury and executioner without sanction from higher up?" Her tone was low and harsh.

It caused the archangels to shift uncomfortably now, but it was Gabriel that spoke up. "I felt it my duty-"

But he was cut off by Raguel. "Judge not, Gabriel, lest ye be judged. Why did you request that I observe Aziraphale? So that I may share your opinion of his guilt? As it happens, I do not. In fact-" she turned around and allowed a wan smile to grace her lips. "I believe what they've achieved was appropriate. It was not ours to question that the Lord's Great Plan remains the only plan. And I believe that Aziraphale fought for the sake of humanity, as did the demon Crowley. If the Lord had not caused Aziraphale to fall, then it is not our place to pass that judgement ourselves. "

Aziraphale's eyes misted as he released the breath he did not know he was holding. "Bless you." he said hoarsely.

She spoke to her fellow archangels now, "Have you anything to say in your defense?" Her eyes narrowed."Your silence is telling. I think we need to have a conversation with the Metatron about your conduct."

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, the circular carpet rolling up and with another snap, candles appeared lit around the holy sigil.

Before Raguel could make contact however, Aziraphale heard the shout of "Look out, Angel!" from Crowley. Aziraphale turned to glimpse Gabriel rushing towards him, wings out while brandishing a holy sword. He winced, bracing himself to be run through, but a scream did not issue from him. An inky shadow obstructed his path at the last moment. Glancing up, he trembled as he took in the sight of the sword protruding from Crowley's left side, his wings safeguarding him and Raguel. Gabriel was smiling maliciously.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale shouted, his heart stuttering at the sight of the wounded demon.

"You are too predictable, serpent." Gabriel barked with a cruel laugh.

"And you're extremely stupid, Gabe!" snarled Crowley.

The room exploded in a flash of divine light and hellfire. By the time Aziraphale lowered his arm from his face, Crowley and Gabriel were gone. Uriel and Sandalphon looked knowingly at each other. Then they too, disappeared from sight.

He began to speak, glancing back at Raguel. But her eyes weren't on _him_. It took only a moment before he understood where her gaze fell. A terrible abyss had formed beneath his feet. Raguel reached for him but it was too late, his heart stopped as he began to plummet into the depths.

TBC...

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to post this. I was having trouble writing the confrontation scene.


End file.
